


First Comes Love

by minealone



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minealone/pseuds/minealone
Summary: “Our kids will never meet anyone new here. No friends…to confide in, or to challenge them or to understand them. They’ll never fall in love here. They’ll never have families of their own. They’ll never have what we have.”Or that time Maureen was wrong.
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	First Comes Love

“I don’t get it,” Penny looked at Judy thoughtfully, “the earplug trick worked for me. Why isn’t it helping you with your motion sickness?”

“I’m not sure,” Judy hoped her lie was believable, “maybe it’s just going to take a little while to help.”

“You’re a doctor. There isn’t some smarty pants reason you can think of that the trick wouldn’t help you?” Penny asked back.

Judy knew exactly what the answer was to why her motion sickness wasn’t dissipating – only she wasn’t ready to tell that to Penny. She shook her head curtly, changing the subject, “I’m going to see if Mom and Dad need any help before bed.”

“Okay,” Penny accepted Judy’s words and watched as her sister walked away.  
…  
Judy remembered some breathing exercises she had learned years ago about alleviating nausea: inhale through your nose to the count of three, hold your breath to the count of three, exhale out of your mouth to the count of three. Repeat three times.

She had done this at least nine times already, and she still felt like she was going to vomit. It was late night, and she’d felt like this all day. She didn’t know if she could handle this for the next few days, let alone months.

As she was thinking about this, she almost didn’t hear the soft knock to her cabin door, but once she did, she didn’t have to question who it was. Just as quickly as she had opened the door, it was closed again. This time, however, her cabin had two inhabitants. 

“Hey, Dr. Robinson” Don’s gruff voice held a softness that he reserved only for her. “How are you feeling?”

“How do you think I’m feeling,” her voice teased despite the dizziness that encompassed her. She held out her arms, beckoning him to her.

He came like a man finding his way home, an earnestness on his face. With ease, he scooped Judy into his arms and settled her onto his lap. His lips brushed against her temple, her loose curls tickling him.

She only wore her hair down at night, and Don loved the way it cascaded against her face when she slept. He liked waking up to her hair in his face, the scent of it fulfilling a deep yearning for him. He was pulled from his thoughts as Judy’s fingers brushed against his cheek, and when he looked up, she met him with a kiss. It was slow and soft, the gentle brush of mouths against one another. Judy deepened the kiss, prompting Don to lay her back on her bed.

“You sure you’re feeling up to it?” The caring in his eyes urged Judy’s desire forward.

“I’m feeling better than I have all day,” she told him honestly. “I want to,” her fingers fluttered against his face briefly before she gripped his shoulders and brought him down, the weight of his body a welcome reprieve.

Don’s lips descended, paying particular attention to Judy’s neck and shoulders. His hands were beneath her top, her bare skin warm and creamy. Judy moaned as his hands and mouth worked against her body, her own hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. 

“Take mine off too,” she almost begged.

He did what she asked, leaving her completely naked from the waist up. He kissed her before smiling, “You know, this site never gets old, Dr. Robinson.”

It was one of the rare times he could make Judy blush. He caught her off guard occasionally – a brush of the hand while passing in the walkway, a wink across the room while no one else was looking. He had even kissed her once, pulling her into a secluded corner and planting a firm kiss on her mouth before walking away without so much as a word. He had smiled to himself at the soft blush that she wore on her face for the rest of the day.

“Do you love me,” Judy asked him sincerely, all the insecurities of a nineteen-year-old written on her face.

“Princess,” he mumbled affectionately, “I never thought it was possible to love someone the way I love you.”

“I love you too. You’re the only person I’ve ever loved like this,” she admitted shyly.

Their hands entwined, and Don kissed each of Judy’s fingertips. She loved this side of him just as much as she loved him day-to-day. It amazed her that the playful, sarcastic mechanic and smuggler could be so gentle and serious all at once when they shared quiet moments together.

“Make love to me,” Judy said after a long time spent gazing at one another.

And he did just that.

…  
Judy woke up to the quiet of the Jupiter. There were still hours before everyone would be up. The nausea was back. She reached out blindly for the bottle of water she kept beside her bed. Her hand knocked against several miscellaneous items before reaching it. She sipped the water and rolled back into Don’s embrace, starting her breathing exercises again.

“When should we tell your family?” Don’s sleep husked voice sounded in the otherwise quietness of the cabin.

“I don’t know,” Judy whispered. “They still think it’s motion sickness, but we’re only going to be sailing for the next twelve hours. After that, what’s my excuse going to be?”

“Your parents are going to kill me.”

“Good thing I’m a doctor. I’ll revive you,” she joked. “I will not be a single parent,” she added as warning.

Don chuckled and pulled her close, “Got any names picked out?”

“No,” she furrowed her eyebrows, “I checked all my vitals, and I think I’m only about ten weeks in. Names are the last thing on my mind.”

“Don junior,” he smiled.

“What if she’s a girl?”

“Donna,” he answered without hesitation.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?”

“But you love me,” his voice melted to a softness that made her heart beat in the tenderest of ways.

“But I love you,” she confirmed.

He brushed his nose against hers and twisted a stray curl around his finger, “We’ll figure this out, Judy. Together.”

“I know we will. There’s only so long I can hide a pregnancy; and nobody is going to have any problem figuring out how I got this way.”

“On the bright side, I think we may have made the first baby in space.”

“Over population is one of the things that led us to space,” Judy retorted dryly.

“I hope it’s a girl,” Don said suddenly. “I always wanted a daughter; and a daughter with you, who is anything like you is more than I could have dreamed of.”

Judy kissed him. It was slow and full of all the affection she could muster. “I think that sounds nice too,” she breathed against his lips.

…  
When Judy awoke the next time, it was to the sound of her mother’s voice, and she was alone in her bed. Don must have left just before her parents awoke. He had dressed her in a button-down and she was surprised it didn’t wake her. He must have done it in the likely event that someone from her family were to come in unannounced – which was a more common occurrence than Judy liked.

She fumbled to button it, shielding her breasts from sight. When her hand brushed against the pocket of her shirt, she felt the crunch and crinkle of paper. She pulled out the paper. She unfolded it and rolled her eyes with a smile.

Don and Judy sitting in a tree  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
First comes love,  
Then comes marriage,  
Then comes a baby in a baby carriage.  
I love you.

“I love you too,” Judy whispered.


End file.
